Dark Beginnings
by rlm72
Summary: This is my version and soon to be upcoming of Darth Nihilus


A young man was looking up at the sky of Coruscant. It was alive with speeders driving all over and around the large towers. The night was alive with people walking on its ground and the lights were flashing all over. Incredulously he seemed persistent to get to his destination. He was a large man with black hair and a broad chest. His eyes were pure blue. He worked as a investor to various planets all over the system. He was here at Coruscant to talk to a senator about the mining of planets such as Apatros and others within vicinity.

It had peeked his interest to know that these planets had a rare mineral known as cortosis. It seemed a valuable investment for the time being with the war with the Mandalorians at its height. A armor that could protect one form a light saber would be a elevating prospect to the war. All though the battles ensued on he went on with his family to later find them no longer to be in contact. He did everything possible to protect them and so far the mandalorians had been fair.

He wore grey garments with a black robe worn around it. He found the Nemoidian senator waiting at the entrance of a federal building. The man seemed fidgety and almost impatient with himself. He saw him walking towards him and signaled the man to follow inside. The nemoidian was short and had round red eyes. He wore various colored robes and a hat to cover his hat. The man noticed the many wrinkles within the nemoidians face. He also felt that the being had been almost scared. The man's ability to notice emotions was with him since his parents died. It always felt strange to know a beings emotion.

They walked inside and took an elevator to the top floor. The man looked around saw that the office was all grey and blue and had only a desk facing the opposite direction of the large window. The Nemoidian took a seat at the desk and pulled out a bottle of liquor. He offered but the man denied everything but a seat.

"Please do," the Nemoidian said.

"So about our investment of the mining corps, has anything new happen since this meeting was rushed." The man asked with a deep tone in his voice.

"Yes. A new cartel has risen and has taken rights to the assets of the planets. I held a meeting with their leader and that did not go well," there was a long pause. "They arose in secrecy. Not even the Hutt's knew about this new leader."

The man grew furious realizing this money was gone. He could no longer protect his family with even the help of this cartel. The deal was to exchange rights of the cortosis to them. Even then their armor was still supreme.

"Who is this new leader, if I might ask?"

"He is human named Mizo Kalais,"he squeaked as took another drink.

"Well, Dantin is there any toher possible way to gain cortosis?" the man said abruptly.

"Unfortunately, no," Dantin said sighing. "I'm sorry. I knew how much you needed the investment but there is no other mining corps allowing investing. Also Nevilos I will add that you can found the leader at a secret hideout on Rodia."

"How do you know this?"

"I found it myself to speak to him."

"Give me the directions and I will find him."

Within seconds the Nemoidian took his com link and uploaded coordinates. Dantin was trustworthy to Nevilos as a colleague. Beyond that it seemed Dantin wanted to only invest. Nevilos knew him since the systematic buying of the new territories in the outer rim. Either way Nevilos was planning to say good bye to his friend. He then felt a sudden feeling that the Nemoidian was crossing him him. Ignoring the feeling he took the coordinates.

"Well this good bye I believe." Dantin said.

"Unfortunately, it is so. I wish not to come back here unless there is reason." Nevilos said quietly. "Good bye, my friend."

Without a second less Nevilos left the Nemoidian. He took the elevator down then exited the tower. He hailed a speeder and went to a port. The speeder zoomed by as Nevilos used his com link to learn more about Mizo Kalais. He looked out sometimes and saw towers as he passed by. Some were taller than others in shape and stature. Nevilos also saw many speeders trying to pass by.

Nevilos all of sudden felt almost a premonition of what was going to happen. His head began to hurt and swell as he tried to gain control of himself. A couple speeders fell to the ground and he realized it as his speeder stopped. The few speeders crashed as the pilots were already dead and crashing straight down into the ground. Nevilos gained his control and told the plot to go as fast as possible.

It took a total of forty five minutes to make it to the space port. Nevilos paid the pilot his credits and left. He walked over to a small pilot ship. It was his as his personal ship. It was a small class ship. The color was a red with brown at the tip. He began to prepare for the ship leaving. He fueled it himself and wasted no time waiting for protocol about leaving the port. He jumped into the cockpit and flipped the engine switches on. The ship began to flot into the air and directed his way out. As he left many engineers and overseers relaizd that the ship left without protocol.

By the time the ship had left it was too late to transmit a message to the guards. Nevilos placed the coordinates in as he went through the atmosphere. The ship started to charge the hyper drive and he slowly guided through the atmosphere. Nevilos started to think about how he was going to confront this Kalais. He had only a small machine blaster and a pistol. Even then he would soon lose the guns to the shortage of ammo. A cartel like this would be able to kill him within seconds.

The ship beeped and Nevilos began to travel through hyperspace. He took a small moment to gain knowledge about the planet. He found out it was a forest and water infested planet. As he looked on he began to lose consciousness. He passed out and began to see a image. The image was of his family dead in front of him.

He saw his eight year old son and wife shot down. He woke up as the ship escaped hyperspace. He noticed the autopilot automatically tracked down the planet he was heading to. Space was a dark and obsolete void filled with the unknown. Even with the Jedi it was still mysterious. There was evil then good.

Nevilos never truly liked the Jedi. They never arrived to actually help a problem, they rather prolong it with their ancient enemy. As far as politics go they choose the answer in which brings nothing good. Then they are the almighty warriors of the republic. That profounded him to where he wondered how the Mandalorians are able to match to their light sabers. Even with the sith not present Nevilos noticed most of the Jedi denied to help the republic showing their thoughts of peace. There always was a jedi that was trying to play a mind trick on him. For some reason he reflected them back and gained more than offered.

As his ship zoomed by he saw the planet of Rodia and showed no emotion to the beautiful forest planet. The forest planet had many bodies of water crossing through it. The ship led him straight to the secret base and landed. But the ground started to unlevel and Nevilos tried to lift the ship with the engines. The ship was stuck and he chose to land anyways. He jumped out of the cockpit and slowly slid down. He opened a hatch where his blasters were.

"You make another move you will regret it," a gruffly voice sounded from behind. "Raise your hands and place them behind you slowly."

Nevilos did as he said and he knocked down to the ground as he was struck behind the knees. He found out that it was a human with two rodians pointing blasters at him. They placed cuffs on his hands and let him get back up. They wrapped a blindfold arounds his eyes and struck him unconscious.

He woke up in a room and saw a large man across the room. His hair was a dark blonde and he had a slight beard. His corded muscles made him a gauntly figure. He sat back in a chair and watched Nevilos. Nevilos sensed that the man was Mizo Kalais. Without a single word spoken Nevilos knew his only choice was going to die.

"Are you going to kill me," Nevilos asked. "Also I need to know if a Nemoidian told you I was arriving."

"How do you know this," the man's voice was deep. "Are you some force sensitive? What is my name?"

"Mizo Kalais," Nevilos answered

"I heard about your supposed investment in mining. But your friend had other plans."

Nevilos had already pieced together the end of his story. He would die never seeing his family. Nevilos didn't feel remorse for any of his actions. Losing his life truly didn't matter to him. It was his family that had him curled in his feelings.

"Yes," Nevilos finally answered. "I suppose you heard about my family."

"Yes indeed."

Cpt. 2

Nevilos had been thrown into a cell. He was given a plate of food every six hours. He wasn't sure of how long he was going to live. It seemed Mizo was playing tih him. Seeing how long it takes to break a man. The time passed and Nevilos found that his cell lost power.

It grew cold at night and his robes were becoming worn. While overhearing the guards he found out his ship was sold for parts, the rest was liquefied. He lost feeling and started to forget things easily. He no longer knew what the true time was. He was slowly started to lose himself in the forbidding darkness. Nevilos had no sense of what was happening.

Then a sudden hope was arriving. They pulled out of his cell. Two humans with mask on took him to a room.

"He has a mighty beard and he is growing weak," one of the ruffians noted.

"Just attach him to the table and we begin the process," the other spoke slowly.

Nevilos was dragged to a room and attached to a table which was tilted forward. The men then began arranging a series of items. Nevilos found out it was a mass array of torture tools. They had items ranging from laser burners to knives to electric shocks. Nevilos prepared himself for the worst. The ruffians looked at him for a couple moments. Nevilos held no expression on his face.

They showed him a hot molten piece of metal. They moved it over his eyes and they no expression. Once they took note of it they placed it on his chest. A singe could be heard as it was laid upon his chest. Nevilos's eyes teared up and tried his best keep his mouth close. They did this on his chest twice and on both arms. He tried his best not to flinch. ]

The ruffian then wrapped a metal cord around his hands and feet. He felt a small jolt of energy come from the wires. Then the two men turned a nob. As they turned it, Nevilos had pushed his body upward in pain. He began to scream from the sensation of the electricity flowing threw him. They then stopped and threw back into his cell.

They did this for weeks. Nevilos began to lose any emotion in feeling. He began to refuse food when possible because it eliminated the smallest amount of chance he would die. The cell was always dark and everytime he was pulled out his eyes grew adjusted to the light. He grew numb and had hatred for all the beings. His famiy was dead and he could do nothing. His Nemoidian friend betrayed him and allowed this to happen.

As days went by he began to lose hope. Hope it seemed had turned on him and created a worse life for him. He thought this would go more smoothly and he would have his family back. It was all he wanted was to see his family. His young boy of eight and wife would smile at the fact that he was there. Even then he wasn't sure if he would be the same.

One final day they brought him to the room where he was first brought to. He chose to walk instead of being dragged. He fell to his knees and saw Kalais in his chair looking at him.

"I fear you are stronger than previously noted," He said. He wore a fur coat and gray trousers. "I thought you would've died. Do you know how long we have been doing this to you?

Nevilos looked at the scars of each burn and his wrist from the electrical wires. He shook his head.

"It has been exactly two standards years," Mizo said. "You have any request?"

"Two years you have done this to me. I have nothing except my freedom. You strip of my emotions. All I ask is to leave at any cost."

Mizo rubbed his still bearded chin. "At any cost?"

"At any cost," Nevilos repeated in an agreement.

Kalais waved for his guards. It was a second before hee heard a young bo yell father. Nevilos looked up and saw his wife and son. They grew weak and did not look as stron as they use to be. They both had brown hair and was the same height. Nevilos looked and sobbed.

"Now your friend managed to work a deal with the Mandalorians of the planet," Kalais said.

"Don't do what he ask father," the boy said.

"Quiet," Kalais said as he slapped him down. "Your freedom has an expensive price my friend."

"What is it, my death?"

"No theirs."

The boy began to cry and his wife as well. Nevilos needed some way to escape so he decided slowly. He began to cry his tears.

"You weak fool," Kalais said arrogantly. "You know you kill them you leave. I kill them you get tortured for the rest of your life. It's your choice."

"Hand me the blaster," Nevilos said.

Kalais slid it to him. His boy cried even more. His wife closed her eyes to hide the tears.

"Understand I had to my son," He said. He walked up and placed the blaster pointed at him. Two lasers were shot and instantly killed the boy and wife. Kalais winced as he saw an innocent father shoot his wife and son. Nevilos felt anger rage through him.

"You're the only man that has done this," Kalais said.

Nevilos felt a surge of hatred and things like rocks begin to levitate. Kalais stood back a few steps. But as soon as he noticed Nevilos rise he shot two darts into him. Nevilos fell to the ground and stayed unconscious.

Nevilos woke up outside it seemed but on another planet as there was a recorded hologram looking at him. It was Mizo kalais standing and talking.

"Your freedom was paid it seemed. I do regret to tell you that you are going to die either way. I do not wish to have loose hole become a problem. So I have sent you into enemy territory with a weapon. The weapon is a small knife and blaster with one round. I paid my end in a deceitful way and good bye."

The hologram ended and began to destroy itself. Nevilos screamed in anger and frustration. He realized that he had killed his family with no remorse. He became selfish and only wanted to escape. To what end does the darkness of one man stop. Nevilos found a com link that slightly malfunctioning. It was relatively an old model and had a planet showing. He found out he was on Malachor V.

Nevilos looked around and heard sounds of birds and animals. He was on a field and looked over the horizon. He saw a massive black wave coming towards him. He could not tell what it was but it came from all around. He heard a couple of explosions as the wave came closer and closer. Then it came.

It passed through him and he felt a power pass through him. It went inside and out. As the massive shadow passed he screamed in agony. Knowing his death would be only a unnoticeable problem he screamed. Knowing he murdered his blood he screamed. He vowed to return and kill Mizo Kalais. He screamed louder and louder. Then he fell to the ground and fainted incoherently.

He woke up in unquestionable pain. He looked all around and only saw that everything turned black and died. He got up and felt a powerful hunger for something. He got up and walked around for a few hours. The land seemed desolate and forgotten. It felt as though the planet rotted away and people left the planet. But he knew what he saw was a massive shadow that had concaved around him.


End file.
